


Before I left

by PenguinArtist



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married starco, based on a comic, family life, self doubt, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Marriage is grand, family is sweet and distance makes one do things one may regret.This is based on a comic by AtomicMangos from Tumblr.





	

It wasn't much of a surprise for anyone really to find the young princess of Mewni to marry a human. It was expected of the reckless and selfless queen to be. 

Later in the years Star Butterfly, the now queen of Mewni, both a great ruler and a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. She was a mother now with a young prince and loving human husband.

But many did of course know how she had grown so strong. Many say it was her passing of time and great education leading her up as a queen. 

But she herself would differ, Star sees her strength coming from the once she loves. Her family, friends and loved once. 

So, as years went by she felt herself prioritizing her duties before herself. With the human king of Mewni by her side she grew to be the greatest queen of Mewni that the mewmen could ever foreseen. 

Even though Star said she cherish her friends and family the most of all. Marco had gotten a very different view on Star's behavior. He had felt the gap that had appeared between them as Star’s responsibilities have grown larger and larger. And yes, even back on earth the feeling of distance could be felt even though they would be laying beside each other in the Queen size bed.

“Daddy! Mommy! Look what I have made!” A cheery boys voice bubbled up as the source of the voice held up a piece of paper that have been filled to the brim of colorful pencil.

The two adults by the table carefully laid their individual paperwork’s and turned to their son with a heartfelt smile. Marco took the paper from Comet's hand and looked at it before holding it up so that Star could see it. It was a colorful family portrait with the three of them standing out on a lawn with clear blue skies with names above all of their heads and an arrow pointing down on Star’s stomach with the text saying “sister”.

“It is great champ.” Marco said and put a hand on Comet's head to ruffle his hair slightly. 

As Marco stopped Comet turned to look at his mother with a grin, Star smiled back and nodded and replied with a soundless smile. The look on her face was concentrated and put in a slight concern.

Comet's smile dropped and carefully slid off the chair to walk into the living room to show another drawing to his abuelos.

As the small prince had left the kitchen Marco turned to Star who still had her head hanging low in the piles and piles of paperwork. 

“Star… Do you need any help?” Marco asked with a mild tone of concern in his voice.

With Marco's voice piercing what felt like layers and layers of smog she carefully jerked up. “Oh… No it is fine, I got this.” Star said with a quite out of character tone in her voice which usually would be peppy and joyful, replaced with a gloomy and exhausted tone. 

Marco looked at her and hesitated to approach her as she worked. 

Days of distance came to weeks and weeks became months, what once seemed like an inseparable bond between the two of them turned to passing greetings and slight show of emotion as Star herself had to attend to her queenly duties and Marco who had in actuality nothing really important to do.

One night he received a call from Jackie, she wanted to meet up and catch up since all the way back when.

Then without the approval of Star, Marco started headed out. 

Jackie was sitting by the bar area of a small restaurant and as Marco approached she smiled at him and gave him a slight smile.

"Hi, Marco.” She greeted him.

“Hi to you too, Jackie.” Marco replied with a tiny smile on his lips and sat down next to her.

Then as he sat down the bartender came over and they both took their alcohol infused sweet drink or pure beer and cheered slightly.

Jackie leaned forward towards the bar counter and smiled, “So, how is Star and Comet then?” Jackie asked.

Marco’s already tiny smile disappeared from his face and a slight grimace appeared in its place. “Well, Comet is doing great and Star…. Well, if I am honest I don't really see much of her now a day…” He said and looked to the side as to not meet the ocean blue eyes of Jackie.

Jackie nodded slightly and sighed before laying a hand on Marco’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. “It happens to the best of us and if you can’t accept her not having so much time for you, then just give her time.” Jackie said.

With those touching words from Jackie Marco’s lip trembled and his mind fell into a dark place of regret of not being able to do more for her and that maybe he did the wrong decision to marry someone like her.

Then as the night went on Marco drowned in more and more alcohol. Of course, Jackie tried to convince him to stop, but the worse of him took over and when time came he headed home in his intoxicated state. 

As he stepped out of the driver’s seat with his mind detached from his body as he made his way towards the front door.  
The moment he opened it he was met with a concern and slightly agitated look of Star Butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation on how Star and Marco had i before the comic, I am leaving by AtomicMangos on Tumblr. You can keep reading it on her page later on.


End file.
